


Pops

by Brat_Simpson



Series: Thinking 'Bout You [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat_Simpson/pseuds/Brat_Simpson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers becomes a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pops

For the first time in two years Steve was hesitant to knock on Peter’s door. Two years was the amount of time passed since Peter, Tony’s illegitimate son, had moved in with them. One week is the amount of time passed since Tony suggested off-handedly, while they watch footage of themselves the Evening News, that Steve should look into adopting Peter. And Steve said Yes, he would, but has spent the week molding the dialogue in his head, trying to shape it into something not entirely idiotic. From around corners Tony would watch and tease; “You can punch Hitler in the face but you can’t talk to a fourteen year old kid?” And so Steve had resolved to finally talk to Peter and brought himself to stand in front of Peter’s door with his hand hovering above the doorknob.

Steve’s lips were reciting the blueprints of conversation he’d managed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs from behind him. Fearing another one of Tony’s jabs (“Scared of a little kid, Cap?”) Steve pushed Peter’s door open with more force than he’d intended. Ninety-six years and he still wasn’t entirely used to his body, but in his defense he hadn’t been conscious for most of it.

“Hey Peter can I—“

Instead of finding Peter as he expected, watching television or doing homework at the wooden desk that Tony and he had built last summer, he was instead laying in bed shirtless with his laptop.

“Steve!” Peter said, his voice cracking near the end in a way that would embarrass him the most about this situation when he came to remember it later. Peter closed the lid of his laptop shut, which had until that point shown two women kissing and fondling each other’s breasts.

“Oh,” Steve said, his eyes frozen on the space where the laptop screen used to be. “I can see that you’re busy,” Steve said, trailing off and mumbling as he rushed out of the room only to find himself face to face with Tony.

“What’s going on in there?” Tony asked. Steve could tell from his outfit, jeans and a black wife beater, that Tony had just gotten back from the lab. That and the amount of sweat and grease that were covering Tony’s skin.

“Oh nothing. Peter’s just busy—“

“Oh Captain America, man up,” Tony said giving Steve a look. He pushed past him and opened Peter’s door slightly. “Hey Pete, Steve’s gotta’ talk to you about something.” He walked past Steve and continued up the steps and called over his shoulder, “Steve you’d better have this done by the time I get back from my shower.”

Steve inhaled sharply and knocked on Peter’s doorframe.

“Hey Pete—r… I’m coming in.” Steve walked into the room to find that Peter had dressed and was then sitting at his desk. “Uh, sorry about that thing earlier.”

“It’s cool Steve,” Peter said. He smiled and thought of how Steve had always put in extra effort to get on his good side.

“Yeah, I guess, I guess that’s something we all do,” Steve said, gesturing to the floor upon which his eyes were fixed. “You know natural male… and especially you because you’re a growing boy—young man.” The smiled dropped from Peter’s face and his eyes widened.

“Dad said you had something to tell me?”

“Right,” Steve said, patting his thighs. He repeated the word a few times; his throat felt tight and small at the back. “So you’ve been living here for the past two years, with Tony and I, and it’s almost like we’ve formed a family,” Steve said. He eyed the floor near Peter.

“Is it okay if I sit?” he asked and Peter nodded. Steve stepped over to where Peter sat and took a knee bringing his face to meet Peter’s. He tried to keep his face strong while he took a deep breath.

“Jeez Steve you’re freaking me out,” Peter said and they both laughed short and breathily.

“I want to be your father, Pete.”

Peter’s eyebrows raised. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t make a sound for a few moments.

“What would I call you?” Peter asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m sure we could think of something,” Steve sighed, his face softening.

“I’d really like that,” Peter said.

“Really?” Steve asked. Peter nodded and then Steve pulled him into a hug. Steve squeezed the teenager who was slightly struggling for oxygen.

“Well, dinner’s going to be in an hour,” Steve said, standing up. “Son.”

He smiled and looked into the eyes of the boy who was to soon become his child. He looked so much like his father and in years to come he would prove over and over again that it was Stark blood that ran through his veins. But Steve didn’t care, he just wanted to be there for it.

“See you there, Pops.”


End file.
